Costume Basics
Costumes Costumes aren’t just a way to make a fashion statement, they’re functional! Costume Menu To access the Costume menu, press C (default) to open the Character menu, then click the third tab on the left – it looks like a paintbrush. This page will show you your current costume, your costume’s shard slots, a preview of what you’re wearing, and allow you to change costume pieces and dye them. Underneath your character are three buttons: #'Costume Shard '– Allows you to adjust the shards in your costume shard slots #'Dye Costume' – Allows you to dye costume pieces (except weapons and off-hand) #'Costume Storage '– Lets you swap between up to 10 costume sets. Costume shards will be detailed in a later section. Creating a Costume Creating a costume is easy. This does require Marketplace items, but, thankfully, they obtainable through in-game means rather than purchasing them. As such, if you’re costuming for looks, it’s best to save up the in-game ones and use those rather than purchasing. There are three items that can be used to transform equipment into costumes – Consensed, Standard, and Miraculous Costume Transformation Elixirs. The only major difference between the three is the Costume Percentage, used when calculating Costume Shard slot size. To costume an item, make sure you have the item in your backpack. Go to your Market bag and right-click the elixir you wish to use. Click the Backpack tab, then click on the equipment you wish to costume. You will be asked to confirm this decision. WARNING '- You cannot reverse costuming an item. Please make sure you’re costuming the right item, as this is final.' Costume items can be unbound and traded like normal equipment, as per their tooltip, using the appropriate unbinder. The exception to this is Market costumes, as no Market item can be unbound. To equip a costume item, make sure the costume set you want to add it to is selected, then either right-click the item in your backpack or hover over the appropriate item slot and select it from the pop-up menu. To hide the item, click the checkmark on the top right of the item slot to toggle its visibility. Marketplace Costumes Costume sets can be purchased from the Marketplace. These costumes are stored in the Market bag when not in use, making them quite space-efficient. In addition, they’re always 10% costume percentage, the maximum. Dragon Costumes Dragon armor can be costumed in a similar fashion to player armor – use a costume elixir on it. Dragon armor cannot hold shards, so the percentage does not matter. The dragon armor costume menu can be accessed by pressing the paintbrush icon underneath the three armor slots on the dragon page (default P). Costume Shards As you may have noticed, costume slots have shard holes next to them. You can place shards in these slots like you would for your gear. Unlike your gear, however, you can easily remove and replace the shards in these slots without having to pay currency or destroy an item to keep the shard. It’s useful to store large shards here so they’re in use until they’re large enough to go in your equipment. The maximum energy the shard slot can hold is determined by the total percentages of the costumes. Confused? Don’t worry, we were too. It works like this. There are ten costume sets. Let’s say there are ten 5% costume helmets in use. This would total 50%. Your character’s equipped helmet (not costume) has 1000 energy maximum shard size. Therefore, the maximum energy shard you can put in the helmet costume slot would be 500. To view the maximum size shard that can be place in a shard slot, hover over the bar next to the hole. If a shard larger than the allotted size is put into the slot, the shard will have no effect. In addition, having a costume piece in all ten slots of a type – like helmet, or tunic – unlocks a second shard hole. Costume shard holes are shared across all costume sets – that is, when you change a costume set, you don’t get another “page” of costume shard slots. Sources *Guide written by Blau and Oric - https://www.dragonsprophetlibrary.com/dpna_guides/costumes/ Category:User Guides Category:Costumes